The Raccoon
Papa-san, more commonly known as The Raccoon, is one of the Main Characters of Dick Figures. Character Description Described by Red as one of "Nature's Ninjas", Raccoon has a Japanese accent performed by creator Ed Skudder & owns a store shaped like a Pagoda called "Ancient Secrets 'n' Things ". He's apparently very wise, and seems to have some sort of relation with Red & Blue, since he appears with them in a lot of episodes, like in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. Appearances To see what episodes The Raccoon has appeared in, please go to: The Raccoon/Appearances Trivia *He is the 3rd most liked character in the series (confirmed by comments). *He sometimes eats food from the trash as seen in A Bee or Something. *In Butt Genie, it's shown that his wish is to have cool sunglasses. *He is shown to drink & has weird dreams because of this. *Raccoon cannot pronounce the letter L'', as he pronounces it as ''R, since he's Japanese. *His most common phrase is "Make that ass crap". **But he probably tries to say "Make that ass clap", since he's japanese. *He doesn't know much of the language of Japanese because of him saying cool sunglasses (kuro sunoglassaro). * This is pretty close to the actual pronunciation in Japanese. As many English words do not exist in Japanese, they have a secondary character set called Katakana, in which they write English words after a little conversion so they can pronounce it better. Cool is pronounced "Kuru" (as they don't have "L" in their language and "R" is the closest ), which is クール in Katakana, and "sunglasses" in Japanese is サングラス (sangurasu). *Raccoon is the chef in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *He would not make sushi out of Lord Tourettes. *Raccoon was the guest singer in Red's Justin Timberlake Parody, "Yo Butt". Part of his verse can be heard near the end of Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *He is so far the only main character who hasn't died yet（debate since T-Shit Teaser and GTA:Grim）. *He is 1 of 2 characters with a family dating back to another country. The other is Mr. Dingleberry. *He said he kissed his wife for the last time meaning she could have died or he was captured and taken to America. *It is unknown if he has a house, given in A Bee Or Something that he eats from the trash, but he is seen in a bed meaning he just likes eating trash. *He possibly owns the Japanese store where Red & Blue get the time machine. *He usually steals the girls from Blue & Red. *He may have died once while catching on fire in the T-shirt Teaser. *He also may died in GTA:Grim. *It is possible that he can be a night-walker. *He has met Ocho Muerte, Red's pet octopus, before & it did not end well. *According to Ed Skudder, Raccoon's voice is based off of Ken Watanabe from the film, Inception. *According to the creators of Dick Figures, the idea of Raccoon being in the show was when Zack Keller was drunk and saying the words, "A raccoon". *In Real Dude Bros Night Man, Red calls the Raccoon Forest Assassin. Mr. Assassin is refered to a Yakuza (Modern Japanese Mafia) because of his wealth, skill, and heritage. *The Raccoon is the 1st character with a realistic animal appearance (not animated). *He can be compared to Ranjit Singh from How I Met Your Mother, as their both token ethnic characters, (both of backgrounds originating in Asia), who serve little purpose other than making stereotypical jokes, but still give much-needed wisdom the other major characters, from time to time. *The Raccoon seems to have many enemies, the first being Ocho Muerte & then the Robot Frog. **In the movie, his own father & son are also considered his enemy. **Ocho Muerte is revealed to have killed his wife. *The Raccoon is also a D.J. in Freshman 15, where he "drops the beat more like Hiroshima", referencing a Japanese City that was hit by an atomic bomb. *In Dick Figures: The Movie, his real name is revealed to be Papa-san Takagami. *The Raccoon is over 10,000 years old. Gallery Raccoon 6.jpg Raccoon 5.jpg Raccoon 4.jpg Raccoon 3.jpg Raccoon 2.jpg Raccoon 1.jpg Raccoon.jpg RacoonDF.png|Raccoon taken from dick figures music video website Thanks.jpeg|the Raccoon in thank you to viewers 713px-Prostitues5.png|Raccoon (Red) with the Prostitutes Raccon cute.png Raccon cute 2.png racoon1.jpg racoon2.jpg Robot Frog Wins.png|The Raccoon, defeated by the Robot Frog(Character) Racoon4.jpg Raccoon facepalm.png|Facepalm Racoonposter.png Movie Gallery Kid Raccoon.png Movie Raccoon.png Raccoon and his wife.png|Raccoon(right) and his wife(left) Dick Figures The Movie Still - Raccoon.jpg Movie Raccoon (2).png DFTM - Raccoon facepalm.png Slew then hundred thousand hundred warriors.png Tachigami VS Raccoon.png Tachigami VS Raccoon (2).png Givin the finger.png|"He was a douchebag." DFTM - All of Japan!.png|Raccoon discovers what the power of the sword has done to his home. Raccoon getting banished.png Raccoon leaving Japan.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5